City of Dreams
by ItsZainaBro
Summary: Rocky and CeCe. Former best friends, and now rivals. CeCe dated Rocky's long time crush, Deuce. And with CeCe totally ditching her, Rocky doesn't stay in the shadows. She goes to another dance studio, all new friends, and all new life. With a trip to Disneyland with all the dance studios, Rocky runs into CeCe and the gang. Will new feelings bubble up? DeCe content.


**Hey everybody, this is my new story! I know you're probably like, "SHE HAS 3204285029 ALREADY WHY START ANOTHER ONE?! Well, this idea kind of just came to me. I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update my others too!**

Most people wouldn't remember you know…Rocky Blue. It's weird; I was just there, starting my career off as an amateur. And my so called "best friend" CeCe Jones is nowhere to be found. She said she would support me. She said she'd always be there. She said that'd it always be a Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones. But what were the circumstances now? I was dancing **alone **in Los Angeles with The Element Dance Center for teens 14-17 (I'm now 17). The best part is…

She dated Deuce. I've always loved Deuce. And the other BEST part is that she hid it from me. What kind of best friend does that? A person that is not my best friend; I hate her.

Now that I think of it, I don't really need her. I mean, it's been almost a year. I should get over it…

"Blue! Get it together and stop slacking off!" I shook off that stupid memory, I don't know why I choose today of all days to think about that stupid bitch. I really hate her. I mean, how could she LEAVE me? "Sorry, Davies…" Davies is our dance coach. If you're wondering who "we" are, it's my group of about…7 maybe 8 people in our group.

And let me tell you, they're way better than CeCe, Gunther, Tinka, and Deuce. They totally forgot about me. ANYWAY, the girls are Ashton, Alicia (twins) Skylar, Macey, and the boys are Ryan, Marcus, Prince and Levi. "Yeah, stop slacking off, Blue," Prince teased, winking and doing some type of weird dance move. I narrowed my eyes and did the death drop down, springing back up, and adding a few little bits of my own style to this combination. The sweat beading down, the music thumping through my ears…

This is dance. Dance is not some type of stupid show that lets you dance for 10 minutes, do a pose and when the air goes off you come back next week. Dance is a full time job. So, where's CeCe now? You don't know, correct? I told you. She's nothing without me.

Then the dance ended. I struck a sassy pose, and took a breath. The euphoria is gone… "Good job, seniors. Now, sit down I have a little announcement," Mr. Dawson stated, sitting down on a block we sometimes use for props. I furrowed my eyebrows and wriggled through the boys group (without obnoxious Prince stopping me) and found the girls. They were all swarming to the front of the room, where Dawson could see us closely.

"I wonder what Dawson's gotta say…" Macey trailed off. "Last time he had a 'little announcement' I had to dance with PRINCE," Skylar exaggerated, putting lots of emphasis on Prince's name. Yeah, nobody expect for Ryan, Marcus and Levi like him…in like, the entire studio.

"He totally like…" Ashton snapped her head in Alicia's direction. "Annoying, and a dick," Alicia finished the sentence for her. I giggled. "Why do you always laugh when they do that?"

I shrugged at Skylar's question. "It's cool. Twins finishing twin's sentences should be in the Olympics!" Everybody cracked up at that. "Okay guys, settle down," Dawson said, in a warning tone. It usually means he's about to yell at us. All of our conversation ceased. See, told you…we all know what that means. "Now, next week is Disneyland's 104th annual Dance for Donald campaign. Us, and 4 other dance centers have been invited to dance there!" All of the girls let out a cheer, as the boys high fived. I exchanged a glance at Macey and grabbed her hand.

Out of all the girls, Macey had to be my favorite. She's my best friend. She's just like me, we connect in a lot of ways, and she's not controlling like SOME people. And I can trust her… "WE'RE GONNA WIN," Ryan yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Okay guys… don't get too excited yet," Dawson put it, making us all groan. "We have to make the best choreography of all time. That's why this year's theme is…girls versus guys!" We all grinned at one another. "All of the girls and boys of each dance center competing have to meet at one studio in LA." Dawson paused so that we could let out the screams.

And boy, we sure did take that opportunity! "OH MY WE'RE GONNA BE FLYING!" Everybody chuckled at Levi's outburst.

"THIS…"

"IS…

"COOL…" Ashton and Alicia screeched together. "So, for now were going to try and throw ideas out there but…boys and girls have to be totally separated! AND…there are some ground rules you have to follow," Everybody groaned at the word. Of course, I don't have a problem with rules but this is dancing! "First of all, there is no cheating! If we see a dance move from ANY group of ANYTIME is immediate disqualification. Second rule is, nobody can leave a group. Once you are in, and you're going there is NO turning back. And third is no ballet! This is strictly hip hop/jazz." Dawson shot a knowing gaze at Skylar. She was the ballerina of the girls.

Macey and I loved hip-hip, the twins loved jazz, and the boys loved hip hop and krumping as well. "So, you guys can start leaving. And remember tomorrow the juniors are performing their duets. Okay?" We all nodded at the same time. "Alright, bye you guys." Everybody separated, grabbing their dance bags while Macey and I got up slowly. We were the last two.

"This is gonna be so great," Macey squealed, jumping up and down. Her sneakers squeaked the wood floors. That noise is like nails on a chalkboard to me. I just think-

Woah…the thought just hit me. What if…CeCe danced there? "You're thinking about CeCe huh?" Macey swung her moss green dance bag and checking on the brand new sparkling print that read: Macey. I shrugged. Man, she knew me too well to think hard and get away with it. I gave her the, you-know-me-too well look. She flung her arm around me, as I gripped my dance bag. "Don't worry, Rocky we're not gonna see stupid CeCe at Disneyland. I mean, we are one of the best dance centers in all of Illinois." Her explanation seemed rock hard…but I wasn't convinced. I nodded a little.

And somehow, she still knew I was worried. I didn't want my past to come back. She hates me, right? She thinks I'm so desperate, moving out of Chicago and into Springfield and not hitting her up. She never spoke to me… So yeah, that could be a reason I don't want to see the redhead.

"Okay, Rocky I see you still don't believe me still. Junk food party at my house, I'm inviting all the girls! What do you say?" Macey's blue eyes lit up as her black hair flew through the wind, us arriving outside. I took a breath. You could never go wrong with Junk food parties. "I'm in!" I squealed. She grinned, and grabbed my hand and started to blab on about school and stuff. It wasn't like CeCe, where I she was talking and I were listening. But, Macey and I actually have conversation.

I really hope I don't see that bitch.


End file.
